Kakashi's sister
by NuttyNatalie
Summary: no longer updating
1. Aniki? Kakashi has a little sister

**Hi,**

**This fic is being re-written, the story is not going to change much but it will flow better. **

**Im also looking for a beta reader.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto**

**Kakashi's sister**

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke had all made it too chuunin level after retaking the test in the village hidden in the sand. Kakashi had told them that he was going to test them 'again' to see if they were ready to take their jounin exams.

He had told them to be there at 5:00am.

"Why the 'bitch' always so late", cursed Sakura as they sat in the middle of the grass waiting for their sensei to show up

With the usual poof of smoke Kakashi had appeared.

"Yo", he said with a lazy smile

"Sorry i'm late, I had to help a little……", said Kakashi smiling sheepishly as his student sent him death glares.

"SAVE IT SENSEI!", said Sakura

"…….", Kakashi grinned.

"This training better be worth it", sighed Sasuke

"hmmm...", said Kakashi looking very far away "Oh yeah training wait a second...", Kakashi pulled out the summoning scroll so that he could call Pakkun.

POOF

"Pakkun please fetch Gin", said Kakashi to the little dog

POOF

A couple of minutes later and a chakra signature could be felt by all of them.

Then a silver haired girl with dark eyes appeared in front of them." What do you want Aniki", she said politely

"ANIKI", shouted Naruto dumbfounded.

"Kakashi we didn't know you had a sister", said Sakura while hitting Naruto over the head with a branch that she picked up from the ground.

_Naruto might be 17 now but he still acts like an idiot, thought Sakura._

"Hai, this is my little sister Gin...Gin meet team seven", said Kakashi looking bored as usual

"Good morning", said Gin

"Hi", said Sakura

"HEY", said bellowed Naruto

"Hn", (guess who)

"Gin is going to be your training for today, all you have to do is hit her once", said Kakashi.

Naruto was staring at Gin apparently entranced (by what we don't know); Sasuke was looking at Kakashi like he was mad, Sakura was looking at Kakashi whilst wondering if he had lost his sanity and Gin was shouting at Kakashi...

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS USE ME FOR THE BORING JOBS ANIKI", shouted Gin

"Kakashi-sensei are you serious, I mean she's a girl", said Naruto

"Stop being sexist!" screamed Gin and Sakura at the same time

Naruto cowered away from the two girld grinning and rubbing the back of his head in a sheepishly.

Kakashi sighed "Oh and one more thing Gin is a high ranking jounin, so don't underestimate her", said Kakashi

"Hn", said Sasuke

"Can we start now….i", sighed Gin

"Ok... ready... fight!" shouted Kakashi. Sasuke and Sakura both dropped down into fighting stances while Naruto stood staring at Gin.  
Naruto was still gaping at her when she sent two kunai straight at him, one missed and the other grazed his left arm.

"Wake up dobe", said Sasuke sending kunai and shurikan at Gin

"Shit", cursed Gin as a shurikan passed inches away from her pale face.

As Kakashi watched the fight he thought about how much his team had grown in just 5 years._ They really have become strong,_ he thought as he took out his icha icha book to read.

Gin made quick fluid hand signs and silver chakra swirled around her It acted a bit like a shield and repelled weapons for a short amount of time.

Sasuke stopped throwing weapons and activated his Sharingan eyes. As soon as Gin noticed this she shut he eyes tight and let her other senses flow out around her.

She blocked a kick to the stomach form Sasuke, then a punch. She threw a punch at hi which caught his shoulder and threw him backwards.

"Your just that arrogant Hyuuga, you both rely on your eyes too much"', said gin appearing behind Naruto to get away form his shadow clones.

Sakura came up behind Gin and touched the skin on her shoulder, Gin immediately froze, and she couldn't move because Sakura had cut off the blood supply to all the major muscles in her body.

_She's been trained by Tsunade, thought Gin as she called upon her chakra to help her move again._

Sakura through a kunai at Gin and it hit her hard in the arm. Gin silently cursed to herself and grimaced as silver patterns started to appear on her skin, she was healing her muscles back together with her chakra. After a few minutes her muscles were healed but they were so stiff that she collapsed onto her knees.

She groaned in pain.

She leaned on the ground breathing heavily she said trying to catch her breath.

"A shinobi should be prepared for anything", said Kakashi not moving from the spot was he sat reading his book.

"Hai, Hai...I know", she said trying to get to her feet. She failed miserably at the task and fell towards the ground,she closed her eyes and stiffened her body as much as possible ready for the impact of the hard ground, but it never came.

Instead she felt strong arms around her waist and realised that she must have been caught by someone, though she didn't know who had caught her because she had her eyes closed when she felt herself falling.

She slowly opened her eyes to look at her 'saviour'.

He, for it was a he, had blonde hair, vivid blue eyes and markings on his face that looked like whiskers. It was of course the one and only 'Naruto'. He set Gin back on her feet and she promptly fell over again.

"Don't worry about me i'm fine…arghh", said Gin getting into a sitting position.

"How did you do that...I mean how is it that you are able to move again only Tsunade can do that", said Sakura in awe.

"Your not the only one to have trained under Tsunade-baachan you know", said Gin smiling..."She taught me how to heal instantly",

"Oh..." said Sakura she didn't know what to say she never knew Tsunade had trained other shinobi.

"I think that you guys willl do well in your jounin exams", said Gin from her sitting position on the floor

"Hmm...I think your right ", said Kakashi as he watched Gin slowly get to her feet helped by Sakura

" I'm going home now, ok", said Gin as she managed to stand on her own two feet without Sakura's help.

Team seven and Kakashi watched Gin leave. She walked slowly and was stiff looking as she walked but other than that Kakashi knew that she would be fine.

"Right..., trainings over for today team dismissed", said Kakashi getting back to reading his book

Sakura and Sasuke were gone in an instant, returning to their homes to eat lunch and rest, but Naruto stood there looking thoroughly spaced out.

"You like her don't you", said Kakashi looking up from his perverted little book

"...yeah", said Naruto looking away from Kakashi and rubbing the back of his head.

"I'd say that your welcome to try and win her affections, but ..." said Kakashi "...if you hurt her I will personally rip out your internal organs and use them to make Raman with, ok", said Kakashi in a 'break this rule and you die' tone. Naruto gulped and nodded.

"You will find her at the memorial most evenings", said Kakashi going back to reading his book.

With that Naruto walked away in the direction of Ichiraku to eat lunch and think...

**Tell me what you think of the new layout, I will rewrite the other chapter soon. But now over the week end because I am NOT allowed to take my laptop with me to my dads. I will try and rewrite it on paper but it will take longer to update, ok**

**Aniki-means Big brother or older brother.**

**Nat x**

**Ps: I WOULD LIKE ATLEAST ON REVIEW OR I WILL DELETE THIS STORY: **


	2. Tears of sorrow

**Hi,**

**THIS IS MY SECOND REWRITE! **

**Gin lives in a little hut/house in the forest, ok just so you don't get confused**

**Tears of sorrow**

_I hope Naruto can win Gins affections, and then maybe she would smile again. Not a fake smile but true and honest one that's not forced so that I don't worry about her,_ kakashi sighed.

Naruto walked down Konoha's main street towards Ichikiraku, '_I can't believe Kakashi-sensei actually approves of me wanting to date his little sister, he really is getting soft in his old age'_. When Naruto had eaten all the Raman that he could eat he said goodbye to the Raman man and his daughter.

It was evening and he decided to use the information that Kakashi had given him.

_'You will find her at the memorial most evenings.'_

So that's were he went, the memorial.

As he approached the memorial he saw the back of Gin she was kneeling on the ground in front of the memorial. As Naruto got close he could see that she was shivering, Gin still hadn't noticed him so he decided to talk to her so that she knew he was there.

"Gin you look cold...here wear this", said Naruto handing Gin his orange jacket.

Gin gasped; shocked because she hadn't known he was there. She turned her face away from him quickly but not quick enough.

"You've been crying", stated Naruto. "Why…..." said Naruto sitting down on the ground next to Gin. Naruto saw Gin stiffen when he said this.

"I'm fine", said Gin coldly

"Gin, tell me…..who do you visit here every evening", asked Naruto in a barely audible whisper so that if Gin didn't want to answer she could pretend that she didn't hear him.

"Arata Kishimoni", said Gin.

"I'm sorry, was he a team mate", said Naruto putting his arm around her small shaking form in an attempt to comfort her.

"I killed him I could have saved him if only I'd been stronger but I couldn't save him and he died... the last thing he said to me was 'I love you... I want you to live life normally... don't be held back by my memory...I love you'...and then he died..." She stopped talking.

Naruto put his arm around her shoulder and rubbed her arm, she stiffened at the touch but after a while she found that it was soothing.

Gin felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from her. Tears streamed down her face and she sighed and leaned into Naruto's embrace.

"I'm sorry …." said Gin as her breathing slowed.

She had eventually cried herself to sleep in Naruto's arms. He didn't know were she lived so he took her to his house and laid her on his bed.

Naruto covered her up with blankets leaving her fully dressed as he didn't think that she would appreciate him undressing her, though he doubted that she would notice because she was an extremely heavy sleeper.

Naruto got a spare cover out of a cupboard and went to sleep on the sofa, wondering if he could fix Gins broken heart, and get her to smile.

**Please tell me what you think of my rewrites**

**Review please!**

**Love**

**Nat x**


	3. Torture erm i mean training!

**This is the last chapter that I am rewriting, then I will continue with the update I started a week ago, ok**

**Nat xXx**

**On with the (really bad) Story…….**

'CLANG'…..'RUSSLE'…..' SPLOSH'…….

"Grrrr stop making so much noise in the kitchen', mumbled Gin into he pillow.

_Wait …Kitchen…. I DON'T EVEN HAVE A KITCHEN I LIVEIN THE FREEKEN FORREST, SO WHY THE HELL CAN I SMELL………… 'RAMAN'?????_

Groaning Gin reluctantly rolled over in her nice, soft, bouncy bed.

Blinks a couple of time

'_Bed????'_

Gin shot up from her position in her bed and looked around, she was in a dark room with a wardrobe in one corner and a large mirror in the other.

Gin got up warily and put on her shin pads and shoes. Then she silently crept up to the door (which was next to the wardrobe) turned he handle slowly and walked out of the door.

"Hey, your up early, Gin, its only 5:55am", said Naruto cheerfully stirring the Raman. (N: do you stir Raman????)

Gin stared blearily at Naruto and then the realization that she was going to be very VERY late hit her slap bang in the middle of her very sleepy head.

"SHIT, SHIT DOUBLE FREEKEN SHIT, IM SO DEAD IF IM LATE!", shouted Gin brushing a hand through her hair.

She rushed out of the door shouting, "SORRY NARUTO IM LATE FOR ANIKI'S TRAINING SESSION, SEE YOU THIS EVENING!!"

Why she said 'see you this evening' she didn't know but she had a strange feeling that Naruto would show up at the memorial stone again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'_hmmmm I wonder why she's in such a hurry Kakashi-sensei will be late anyways'_, thought Naruto as he ate his Raman.

Gin rushed out the door so fast that Naruto couldn't even say good bye.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Your late", said Kakashi staring at his younger sibling.

"Hypocrite…", whispered.

"500 laps around the edge of the training ground", said Kakashi pulling out his 'perverted' little orange book.

"500 y-y-your joking right".

"Nope, so start running 'lil' sis", said Kakashi settling himself comfortably in a tree branch.

'_Im soo going to die'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

6 hours later and she is still running…..

"498…pant pant", gasped Gin nearly finished with her tortu-…… erm I mean training.

'_Hmmm… Naruto should be here soon',_ thought Kakashi and just as he thought that Naruto 'poofed' right infront of the track that Gin was running around.

Unfortunatly Naruto's back was to Gin and Kakashi was far too into his little ornage book to warn Naruto.

'_Shit…….I'll have to jump',_ thought Gin as she agonizingly forced her body to jump.

She soared in a high ark above Naruto, twisting her body slightly she landed facing him.

"Ahhh, where the hell did you come from!?" Asked a baffled Naruto

Gins small body couldn't handle the strain she had put on it by forcing herself to jump instead of colliding with him. She gasped ragidly for breath and fell forward onto Naruto.

Fortunatly because of Kakashi's constant Tortu- erm I mean Training with Naruto he had excellent reflexes and caught Gin as she fell forward.

Xxxxxx

Feeling warmth against her own body Gin wearily opened her eyes to see Naruto's worried face looking down at her. She blushed and tried to pull away from Naruto but as soon as she did so, every muscle in her body protested and she collapsed onto her knees.

Naruto looked down at Gin breathing rapidly and shaking on ground below him. "Kakashi are you trying to kill her?" Questioned Naruto whilst helping Gin to hr feet.

"He is always trying to kill me…", whisperd Gin weekly before blacking out in Naruto's strong grip.


	4. the hospital and a first date?

**Hi everyone who is still reading my story, I have had mock SATS all week so this chapter is not going to be very long. I might only update if I get a review or if someone asks me to.**

**Nat x**

"I'm going to beat everyone of them to a pulp!!!", shouted Naruto sitting right next to Gins bed in Konoha Hospital.

"Argh…..Shut up….pleeaase", groaned Gin sitting up slowly.

"Gin-chan your awake!", said Naruto but to Gins only-just-awake ears it sounded like very VERY load shouting

_-Chan…..since when was I a chan to anyone??? Thought Gin to sleepy to ask why Naruto had added a suffix to her name._

"Naruto shut up", said Kakashi finally putting away his orange book to see if his little sister was alright.

Gin stretched and asked,"How long have I been out?".

"Three hours, how are you feeling", said Shuzine walking into the small plain room.

"Like shit", said Gin leaning backwards against her pillows

"Will I be fit enough to compete in the jounin exams?", said Gin looking questioningly at Shizune.

"They're tomorrow so as long as you don't push yourself too hard for the rest of the day you should be fine", Shuzine said walking out to the hallway

"I thought Kakashi-sensei said that you were already a jounin", said Naruto with a befudled look on his face.

"To pass

the jounin you have to beat or 'nearly' beat another jounin", said Gin tentatively standing to her feet.

"Oh", said Naruto rather unintenligently he had thought that the jounin exam would be rather like the chuunin exam he had taken years ago.

Gins stomach gave a loud growl indicating that she was vey vey hungry after not eating any breakfast and skipping lunch because she blacked out.

Gin put a hand on her stomach and sighed she had no money as she had been on no missions lately and she had no food at her home in the forrest.

Kakashi walked up to Naruto and whisperd in his ear "Take her out for dinner".

Kakashi smiled as he saw Naruto's face light up at the idea.

"Gine-chan….ummmm….. would you like to……..i mean do you want to go and get something to eat with me", Naruto blushed a little and looked at Gin to see her reaction.

"Sure Naruto", Gin said half smiling.

'_I can't remember the last time I had a friend, but then again he doesn't know what I am'_

**Right I know it sucks and I know its sort and I know im the shittiest fic writer ever but im really stuck as to what this 'first date' should be like for them.**

**Please vote!**

**First kiss**

**Hugs**

**Walk in the moonlight & Gin tells Naruto more about herself**

**Awkward??**

**Please vote through the review system**

**I will be updating my other story 'The Genshi' shortly**

Nat x


End file.
